


Great Vengeance and Furious Anger

by ShiftWithTheWind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gang Rape, Gen, Levi can't catch a break, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftWithTheWind/pseuds/ShiftWithTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is being questioned about what happened to him last night, regarding an encounter with intoxicated members of the Central Police. As the conversation plays out, we see what he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Vengeance and Furious Anger

  _"I understand this is hard, but I need to ask you some questions."_

_"What's this supposed to achieve?"_

_"Justice. Tell me about the incident last night. What happened?"_

_"...Nothing unexpected."_

Vicious hands yanked Levi from the bed. His sleepy eyes snapped open in shock and his hands clawed at the sheets as he was dragged backward and fell to the floor with a THUD! “What the fu-!” He writhed around and kicked low, trying to knock the unseen enemy off their feet. Both his legs were grabbed. “Shit.” Several shadows swooped on him.

_"How did you get your injuries?"_

_"I feel fine."_

_"Who destroyed your bedroom?"_

_"It's always that messy."_

Slipping out from under them was easy enough. He smelled beer. The idiots were drunk. Grabbing a chair, he bashed the legs into someone’s face and then rammed the other end at the window. CRACK! He didn’t think. Just dived right through and perfected a landing roll two stories below. Glass rained.

_"Did you get those cuts from breaking through your window?"_

_"Shitty shave this morning."_

_"You shave your arms too?"_

_"Yes. Next question."_

They were waiting outside, fists raised. Levi barely got to all fours before they pushed him to the grass and his shaken limbs did not resist. Mud caked his cheek and he tasted blood in his mouth. His thoughts snapped and separated from his body, barely aware of what they were doing to it. Pulled hair. Squeezed pelvis. Fingers prying his mouth open. They slapped him. Gagged him.

_"The report says you met with a group. How many were there?"_

_"Can't remember."_

There were exactly five who attacked him in his bedroom, but he didn’t know where they stumbled off to after he jumped. Four more were posted outside. Three of those sons of bitches tackled him to the ground.

_"Can you tell me what they did, Corporal?"_

_"It's in my report."_

Someone stuffed the gag deeper down his throat, clenching his neck, making him choke. Hold still, they barked. Stay down. Don't move or you’re dead. His head was jerked back and he stared skyward, glad to have one last look at the stars.

_"Did they attack you?"_

_"That's not in the report."_

_"What else isn't in the report, Levi?"_

They whispered in his ear and he heard exact words. House addresses. Names. Where they were going to go, and who they were going to grab. Levi scoffed, spitting the beer-soaked gag out in disgust. “Let me come with you. I’m bored and seeing my peers kick your drunk asses around sounds fun.” He saw a smile in the dark, and then a keg of something foul and sour broke into his bleeding mouth. Swallow, that's it, that's a good dog.

_"They gave me a drink."_

_"They drugged you?"_

_"I never said that."_

Liquid trickled down his chin and soaked the front of his shirt. He closed his eyes. Someone straddled his legs and unbuckled his belt. Levi breathed hard and shuddered as he was exposed, laid bare, told to touch himself. A boot kicked his ribs, once, twice. He sucked in cold air, avoiding any eye contact. He moved a quivering hand to his groin, and touched it.

_"After you stripped, what did they ask you to do?"_

_"One of them pulled out his dick and told me to suck."_

_"You were coerced into performing oral sex?"_

They chuckled at him as he knelt and bowed his head to take it into his mouth. He heard a low, crude whistle, and hands fondled his hair. His tongue worked carefully, licking without tasting, eating and wanting to vomit all at once.

_"...It was just sex."_

_"Did they threaten you?"_

If he so much as shook his head or tried to push away, they slapped him and more liquid burned his throat, until his tongue was numb. Roll over, they said, roll over little doggy.

_"They were very polite."_

_"You need to answer the question, Corporal."_

They forced him on his back, legs pushed up and spread open. He asked no questions. He didn't need to know why they were doing this. He didn't beg. He turned his face away, barely flinching as they pressed up against him. He held his breath. He braced for it, but the breach was too much. Flesh tore. Mud scraped against Levi’s naked back, and his shaking fingers ripped out chunks of grass.

_"Answer the question, Levi."_

_"Sorry, I wasn't listening."_

_"They didn't at any point threaten to harm you, or the Scout Regiment?"_

They kissed him and said they loved his mouth. He could keep it if he was a good boy and kept it shut. They stroked his mouth with the fine tip of a blade, and nicked the lower lip. Levi held absolutely still, barely breathing. He’s so quiet, one of them said. They liked it. They liked a well-trained bitch.

_"This had nothing to do with the Regiment."_

_"You don't consider those men a threat to our branch?"_

_"I don't consider them at all."_

_"And the sex was completely consensual. Is that what you’re telling me?"_

They pulled out, and left him sprawled on the grass. He didn't move. Listless grey eyes watched four pairs of boots nonchalantly walk away. One of them paused and turned. They said it was a pleasure doing business and dropped a money purse in the dirt. Then they were gone.

_"They paid for it."_

_"Can I get a straight answer for once, Corporal?"_

_"Here's a straight answer. A bunch of pigs from Central Police found me and wanted to have sex. They got what they wanted. We're done here, Erwin."_

* * *

That conversation happened two days ago.

Erwin stood in the doorway, his cloak hood shading his placid face. His winter blue eyes calculated the scene. It was gruesome. The bodies lay in graceless heaps where they'd fallen, black blood starting to cake and congeal on the floor. Erwin counted at least four. Four dead Central Police officers, cut down like dogs. Standing in their midst, his twin blades stained red, Levi didn't say a word. He kept his back to Erwin, as if that could block the grim sight from view. They both knew there was no hiding this.

 _What's left to say?_ Erwin tilted his head, eyeing Levi's condition. He looked terrible. Sweat drenched his hair and the back of his neck. Blood spattered his normally crisp and spotless uniform. And as for what was left of his victims...Erwin made himself look. Repeated stabs post mortem. Mutilated body parts. So much blood...

"How long."

The low-toned question startled Erwin. He looked at Levi, but the man had barely turned his head.

"What?" Erwin asked.

"How long...do we have to clean up?" Levi said, a faint tremor in his words.

Erwin didn't answer for a moment. It struck him just how fragile the situation was. He stared at the weapons in Levi's hands and took a deep breath. "Levi. Put down your blades. Please."

"We're wasting time..." Levi still wouldn't look at him.

Erwin spoke feather soft. "Levi, listen..."

"Are you alone?" Levi abruptly turned around and Erwin finally saw his face, saw the hellfire glowing red in Levi's steel eyes.

Erwin kept absolutely still. "Yes," he said, meeting his friend's gaze. "I'm alone."

Levi pierced him with a cold stare. "You're lying."

 _Keep things calm._  Erwin submissively lifted his hands in the air and made steady eye contact with the corporal. He wanted Levi to see there was nothing wrong. He wasn't in danger, except from himself. "I'm here, alone, and I'm not an enemy, Levi. Are you going to listen to me?"

Levi took a slight step back, averting his gaze. He breathed through his mouth and glared all around at the bodies and the bloody walls. His jaw dropped in shock.

 _He's not mentally equipped to confront me._ Erwin’s heart beat sped up. He tested the waters some more, daring to step closer. "Will you put your weapons down?"

Levi clutched at his blade handles like they were a lifeline.

"Levi, look at me. Do you really think I'd hurt you?" Erwin opened his cloak so the corporal could see the gear beneath. "Watch. I'll disarm myself as well." He swiftly unbuckled the straps. "See?" He let the 3DMG clang to the floor. "Now you." He moved towards Levi. One step at a time. "Just drop them."

The corporal's hands shook. He couldn't look at Erwin. His fingers barely loosened their hold on the blades. Erwin stood in front of him, looming over the smaller man. Carefully he reached for Levi's right hand and gently touched the bloodied knuckles.

“It’s all right. It’s just me.”

The blades dropped to the ground and Levi gasped for breath. His legs buckled and he collapsed into Erwin's arms. Erwin hugged him, caught off guard by how light the man was, practically a bundle of bones. _Who would have thought Humanity’s Strongest could feel so weak?_

"I've got you, soldier.”

"They owed me." Levi's dark head lolled into the crook of Erwin's arm. "Cheap bastards didn’t pay me enough."

He pulled a small, blood-stained coin purse off his belt loop and held it up. Erwin stared at it, then at the carnage in the room. There was nothing left to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I put together. Polished and posted it because maybe someone can appreciate the drama, maybe? Appreciate any comments and kudos, thanks for reading.


End file.
